Howl
by BadgebunnyUK
Summary: Short, one or two part AU. A late Halloween offering. Inspired by the song of the same name by Florence and the machine.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Just a little AU fun that I meant to finish for Halloween but have had an unexpectedly busy week. This was partly inspired by the song "Howl" by Florence And The Machine. Love it!_

_I will be updating "Everything and Nothing" tomorrow, for those of you reading that. Thanks._

Maura ran.

Her bare feet thudding in time with her pounding heart beat, as she crossed the dirt covered ground, in too much haste to avoid the occasional twig or stone in her path, they cut sharply into her skin as the delicate and unhardened soles of her feet made their escape.

Maura threw a glance over her shoulder into the darkness, she saw nothing but felt the presence closing in on her, unhurried, advancing. Her hair whipped against her cheeks as she turned and lost her footing on a large rock, stumbling but not quite hitting the ground. Maura gathered herself up again and held her flowing gown in both her hands, lifting the hem from where it hung loosely around her ankles.

Maura could see the edge of the grave yard, the outline of the large wrought iron gates just visible in the light of the large moon that seemed to occupy the only clear spot in the thick night sky.

As the Doctor reached the gates she stumbled once again, seemingly over nothing, this time her foot hitting hard against the dusty ground, she fell heavily to her knees. Maura gasped and felt the dust coat the inside of her open mouth.

The shadow of a figure now rose up in front of her, blocking the moon and covering her in darkness, yet this was not the materialization of the threat she had felt from behind. She knew instinctively. Maura looked up toward the newcomer and saw only the sharp outline of a person behind an outstretched hand.

Maura studied the open, upturned palm, the detail, the lines, maps... scars.

She reached her own hand out and felt it captured, firmly, she sprang from the ground only to be held in the bold gaze of the dark eyed stranger. Maura caught the amusement in the very corners of the woman's mouth.

"I..."

"Come on." The stranger instructed, a small movement of her head causing her cascade of dark curls to bounce in place.

Maura was not in the position to ask questions, which was strange, for her. She obeyed, taking a second to scan the void behind her, it had gone, ceased, vanished. Whatever it had been that Maura had feared without real reason, without rationality, in a gut wrenching feeling that had been so strong it had threatened to undo her if she had ignored it. Terror. She had never known it before.

Later she would find no words to explain it, to justify her actions, but at this moment it seemed the most reasonable and logical decision to have made. To run, to escape.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked the woman's shoulders.

A look, a half smile, no more.

Maura slowed up slightly and the woman only pulled her along more insistently.

"At least tell me your name?" Maura pleaded and the woman stopped to consider.

"Jane." She said clearly, then moved off again, quicker, pulling Maura into her side and placing a hand to either side of the smaller woman's waist in order to help her over the bottom slat of a broken wooden fence, into a dark expanse of empty field.

The darkness seemed to stretch on and on. So different from the busy streets of Boston and Maura longed for them now. She was in the middle of nowhere, having left her belongings behind, running from, she knew not what and following a stranger to an unknown destination. And yet, she felt... Just that, She _felt. _Tonight she has been scared beyond belief and now she felt oddly safe, reckless, brave, excited. She fought back the smile that threatened to break out on her face.

Once they were in the field Jane's pace quickened, though she seemed to be making little effort to move at such speed. As Maura struggled for her feet to keep up with the upper half of her body, that Jane continued to drag along behind her, she tugged sharply at Jane's warm hand.

"I can't...I can't." Maura caught her breath. She had a good level of fitness. She ran most mornings but she was no match for this woman who showed no signs of exertion.

There was that smile again. Jane stood patiently. She seemed to study the distance all around them, narrowing her eyes and if Maura was not mistaken she seemed to be listening to their surroundings, perhaps breathing them in.

"Almost there." Jane said, turning from Maura and moving on at a more leisurely pace.

Maura suddenly spotted it as if from no where, a wooden building, a small farmhouse perhaps, obviously unoccupied even from this distance. Maura realised that this was where Jane was headed and she worried that perhaps she had lost her bearings, meaning to lead them to a town or a hospital and instead landing them here.

But as they entered the building Maura realised that this place was not as uninhabited as she had thought. There was a lantern that Jane quickly crossed to and lit, completing the action as if it were as familiar to her as switching on a light were to Maura.

In the new soft lighting Maura could make out the sparse contents of the room. The room smelled of burning wood and there were signs of use in the large stone fire place. Someone had been here tonight and by the way that Jane seated herself happily on a nearby wooden chair, Maura had to assume that that someone was the mysterious women before her.

The wind around the ramshackle house had picked up the moment that the women had entered and the wooden walls clattered and shook. Maura listened to the sudden howl that sliced through the walls and into her heart. Maura felt the same panic that had overcome her back at the cabin, causing her to take off into the night across the woods and into the old cemetery.

"What is it?" Maura asked, her voice too high pitched in her own ears.

"You don't know?" Jane asked, a flash of disbelief visiting her face.

Maura gathered her light, night dress around her more closely, shaking her head "I don't."

Jane raised one eyebrow impossibly high and then moved to poke the few embers of the fire, adding some tinder and striving to start her up again. Moments later the fire was resurrected and roaring.

Maura moved closer to the warmth and the winds outside only turned wilder, hammering at the house now. Maura could feel it's desire to get in, to get at them and her heart raced. She heard a crash as if something heavy had been thrown against the outer wall and she jumped, reaching out a hand quickly to grasp at Jane. Finding that she had clutched a handful of Jane's white shirt and pulled the woman closer to her. Maura looked now at Jane's throat, only a few small inches away from her, she could feel the blood that pulsed through the raised blue veins, she could see the sheen of perspiration on her skin and Maura's tongue unconsciously flicked out between her lips in it's urge to taste it.

Jane saw the movement and almost laughed, yet was prevented by the rush of savage energy that flooded through her for an instant.

"You live here?" Maura asked, in an attempt to break the spell.

Jane nodded. "Not long." She offered.

"How did you know?" Maura questioned. "How did you know to come and get me?"

Jane grinned fully for the first time and Maura felt a crushing feeling in her chest.

"I felt you." Jane explained with a shrug.

More banging sounded on each of the walls. This time it was repetitive, as if someone was thumping on the walls over and over. But no one could be out there, Maura reasoned, she had seen no one follow them and they were in the middle of nowhere. Still she moved to where Jane had now sat down on a rug in front of the fire, she sat herself close to Jane.

"Jane." She said the name for the first time and each of them thrilled at the sound. "I'm scared." Maura confessed softly.

Jane put one arm around Maura and ran her fingers lightly down the length of her arm from shoulder to elbow. Maura trembled at the touch and her head filled with disconnected images, chains, candles, a circle of hooded figures, her eyes closed and behind them she saw the red of blood and the white of flesh swim together, she felt arousal stronger than anything she had known before and she flinched at her own reaction. If indeed it was her own.

As Maura opened her eyes her head fell against Jane's shoulder, feeling Jane's hair on her face, Jane pulling her in more tightly. The Doctor turned her face into Jane's neck and this time could not stop the point of her tongue from escaping her mouth to trace the line of Jane's throat.

Jane threw her head back, inviting more and Maura quickly threw a leg over Jane's, pinning her in place. Maura pulled back for one look into Jane's face, which she now held in between her hands, it was full of the signs of surrender. Maura dipped to run her tongue once again from the hollow of Jane's throat, up along the natural line to her chin. Jane made a sound that was close to a growl and dragged a hand roughly down Maura's back, tearing at the Doctors dress and through it to Maura's skin. Maura felt the sting of Jane's nails and rocked herself against the thigh she straddled. Jane's chest heaved and Maura's attention was back to the exposed skin of the woman before her. Maura sucked at the soft skin of Jane's throat, taking it into her mouth and then releasing it and moving in lower, in a way that was not quite a kiss, not quite a bite.

Now Maura dragged her teeth against the skin and she heard the deafening sound of the pumping of blood, of life, just beneath Jane's skin. Maura screwed her eyes shut as more images took over her and now with her mouth on Jane she could deny herself no longer. She bit. She dug the sharp points of her fangs deep into Jane's skin, she felt flesh tighten, push back and then puncture, giving way to her demand and then incredibly she tasted the thick warm liquid that was the essence of Jane. She recognised it as her. Unique in flavor. It told her much more than she had already managed to make out about this woman.

Jane had cried out. She had moaned. Now she panted. She didn't fight. Didn't resist.

As Maura felt a force within her grow stronger and as she felt a need to touch and join with Jane, make her feel what she was feeling, she noticed Jane's body weaken and go limp. Maura held her in her arms and brushed Jane's curls from her face with a hand that left a streak of Jane's own blood across her pale cheek.

Maura lay Jane out across the rug and licked her tongue greedily over the darkened red trails running from the two piercings she had made. The blood had slowed and no longer ran free. Maura curled her still cold body against the warmer one and closed her eye's enjoying the plateau from her recent ecstatic high. Something made sense. She had found a new knowledge and had found also, that it didn't frighten her.

_A/N- There is a second part to this currently residing in my brain if people want to read it. Love ya._


	2. Chapter 2

HOWL 2

_**A/N- Hey, a two parter has turned into a three parter as I just couldn't help myself adding a little more plot in there. I don't know if that was a good thing but it's done now. **_

_**OH YEAH ...And it gets quite rude in this chapter...consider yourself warned! **_

Maura watched as Jane stirred, there had been no let up in the darkness that filled the windows and the only light came from the flickering flames of the dying fire.

Jane's hand went to her neck even before her eyes opened and as her fingertips found the markings there, she smiled wide.

Maura saw that the wound seemed to have started to heal already. Too soon, the Doctor thought.

Jane opened her eyes to find Maura watching her, looking slightly puzzled by Jane's smug demeanor.

"Hey." Jane said in her deep sleepy tone. "Okay?"

"You knew." Maura spoke the realization aloud.

Jane put an arm around Maura's back as if to keep her from fleeing and offered her a more reassuring smile.

"I knew." She confirmed.

"You knew what would happen, that was why you came for me?" Maura asked.

"It's not as simple as that." Jane frowned, sitting up straight now, more seriously.

"Do I look pale to you?" Maura asked suddenly, leaning back from Jane further as her eye's lingered on Jane's lips and fell to the pulse point of her neck. " I think maybe I am sick, that could explain things. Do you have a mirror in here?"

Maura hopped up from the floor and began to search the room, putting the back of her hand against her brow to test her temperature.

"I don't think a mirror is going to help you out sweetheart and you look...beautiful." Jane said the last sincerely.

Jane dragged her teeth over her bottom lip and Maura felt the graze as if it was her own, but shook off the feeling.

"I think that perhaps I have some kind of blood disease, scientists have attributed peculiar cases of the drinking of blood to sufferers of Porrhyria, it involves irregularities in production of the heme chemical contained in blood."

Jane rose now too and crossed to the kitchen area to pour herself a glass of water, chuckling lightly to herself as she went.

Maura watched Jane closely as she swallowed back her drink and wondered at this sudden preoccupation with this womans throat.

Jane licked her lips slowly as she watched Maura, watching her.

"The storm seems to have settled." Maura pointed out.

"For now." Jane agreed. "Why, you have someplace you need to be?"

"I...I don't know ...I " Maura put her hand to her head again and one to brace herself against the table edge as her legs threatened to give way.

Jane was at her side quickly, one hand at her waist, one slipping beneath her shoulder so that her chest brushed against the side of Maura's own breast.

"Damn, you need to feed again already?" Jane asked with a hint of surprise.

"I...I am not hungry, I don't need to eat." Maura said. "Maybe some water."

Jane ran the fingers of one hand through Maura's hair and smiled sweetly. "Sure." she whispered.

"Jane." Maura said taking the glass that Jane held out to her. "What is happening to me?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Jane asked gently.

"Not...that would explain..." Maura tried to think back, to push her mind to before she had been so scared that she had run out into the night without thinking about where she was going. "I was attending a team building weekend, I have been having problems with my staff...I am a ...It wasn't my idea to come out here."

"And then? You meet anyone new? Anyone a little strange?" Jane asked as she rummaged around a pile of papers and books that were scattered across the table, locating a box of cigarettes.

Maura looked disgusted as Jane took a cigarette and pointed the open box in her direction.

"Suit yourself sweetheart. It's not like it's going to kill you now." Jane chuckled heartily at her own joke.

Maura folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her gaze. "My name is Doctor Maura Isles." She informed.

"Well Doctor Maura Isles, If you can't remember what happened I guess maybe I got this all wrong, I thought you'd escaped, thought you might be able to help me, you are real lucky Doctor Maura Isles, he leaves most of you dead.."

"Escaped? From what...from who?" Maura asked, before clamping her mouth shut and trying not to inhale the smoke cloud that Jane took no pains to send anywhere other than directly at her.

"From the guy who did this to you." Jane said, stepping closer. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Maura could feel the warmth emanating from Jane's body and she tried to ignore it's pull.

"What you are?" Jane continued, taking Maura's chin in her hand and running her thumb over Maura's bottom lip. "You are a Vampire, one of the undead, a bloodsucker." Jane informed before leaning in to kiss Maura softly and quickly.

Maura was frozen, her mouth hung open, she barely even registered the kiss.

"Sorry." Jane said as she pulled away. "It's part of the new deal. You are overwhelmingly alluring. I want to get a taste of you almost as much as you want me...well, my blood anyway."

Maura's eyes flicked suddenly to Jane. Is that what she was feeling for this strange woman. Last night the lust she had felt took her by surprise and she had reached out without thinking...she had bitten her. Maura had wanted to bite Jane, to taste her, but she had wanted more than that, she had wanted to feel her, to be inside her. Was that all part of this...disease?

"I can't be." Maura said, shaking her head adamantly. "Vampire's are a myth, a fantasy, they don't really exist, they were likely derived from stories of people who suffered various different diseases, before such illness had a medical explanation."

Jane stubbed out her cigarette on the table and tossed the rest of it onto the floor. She stood in front of Maura now and took both the Doctor's delicate hands in her own rough one's.

"Close your eyes." She told her.

Maura looked unsure.

"Come on, you've trusted me this far." Jane pointed out.

She was right. Maura closed her eyes and let her head fall back a little, she tried to focus on her breathing, like she did when she set about a meditation or a yoga session. But she couldn't find it, it was as if...she couldn't breathe, but the split second of panic passed as she realised that she didn't need to. How long had she been standing here assuming that she was breathing without even realizing that she wasn't.

Her eyes sprang open and filled with tears that didn't spill. "I am...I'm dead?"

Jane's expression was soft, sympathetic, she cupped Maura's face in her hands. "Hey, stop that...you are making yourself even more breathtakingly beautiful." She teased. "besides...it's not that bad...you get used to the change."

Maura's face screwed into a frown. "You mean...you?"

Jane shook her head. "Not exactly." She stepped away and took what looked to Maura like a real breath. Maura was strangely disappointed that they were obviously not the same.

"I have a different kind of affliction. But I know what it's like, to...undergo a transformation. To have what was your life ripped away from you and find yourself still here, going on." Jane said thoughtfully.

Maura recalled the moment that Jane had clawed at her back, just hours ago. She had felt her clothing slice easily away and her flesh tear open to the brief sting of air. It should have hurt more. "I just can't believe...this can't be real."

"I can show you how real it is." Jane offered, her smile was wicked, her eyes almost black with darkness. Jane's hand traveled slowly down her own thigh, rubbing the muscle hard, through her jeans.

"Move away." Maura warned, shoving Jane back as she doubled over and clutched at her middle.

Jane saw the danger in her eyes, but behind that she saw the fear.

"You don't have to fight it here Maura." Jane told her, moving close and taking hold of the Doctor.

"I don't want to hurt you." Maura whispered as she rested her cheek against Jane's and closed her eyes tightly, still at war with herself.

"Your not the only one with teeth sweetheart." Jane drawled against Maura as she took in a long deep breath of her, burying her nose in the curve of Maura's neck and pressing her lips so softly against the skin there.

Jane pulled her face away, still holding Maura and waited for her to open her eyes. When Maura finally did so Jane took a breath and pulled her own lips back into something like a fierce smile, her top lip lifted to show strong teeth, including two that were slightly larger than the rest, small fangs. Not like the ones Maura could feel in her own mouth, more wide, not as sharp, but pointed still. For a moment Maura was reminded of something, an animal, a beast. She searched Jane's face for further signs but now Jane's smile had returned and her face had once again softened.

"You won't hurt me." Jane added.

Maura could feel the strength and power in the arms that held her and she wanted to believe Jane. She felt the craving that was not all her own, come creeping through her bones, her flesh and the only way to stop the feeling that almost itched, was move herself against Jane and lock her lips onto hers.

Jane returned the kiss and flashed Maura a look of victory as they eventually broke apart. Jane pushed against Maura until the Doctor's ass hit the table and Maura helpfully perched herself on the edge, taking ownership of Jane by wrapping her legs around the tall brunette and thrusting her in toward Maura. All the time, kissing her passionately with her arms wrapped similarly around Jane's neck.

It was like fire, coursing through her, Maura had felt cold all evening, the numbing kind of cold that takes forever to heat, but as Jane put her hands on her she thawed instantly and came alive again. Maura could feel Jane's heartbeat and pushed her chest up hard against her, she could imagine that the pounding she felt now was her own.

"Oh Jane." Maura whispered, her hands in Jane's hair. Maura was shocked by how right this felt, how unstoppable, she was no shrinking violet when it came to sex but even she felt emboldened, uninhibited in a way she never had before.

Jane tossed her head back and held tightly onto Maura's upper arms. "Do it." She demanded. "Bite me."

Maura felt the words in her core and she tugged at Jane's denim waistband.

"Not yet." She vowed as she released the button on the jeans and slid open the zipper.

Maura remembered the last time she had been caught unawares by her hunger and had immediately given into the desire to bite Jane, she had seen Jane grow weak and pass out. Maura wanted her present for more of this, she wanted to give Jane pleasure as she took it.

Jane looked curiously at Maura. "You don't have to..."

"I want to, Jane." Maura pressed on. "I want you...not just your...blood."

Jane's doubtful look turned to a humble blush and Maura couldn't believe that this seemingly confident woman was flattered by Maura's words.

"Is that ...okay?" Maura checked.

Jane nodded and cupped Maura's face in her hand, all her swagger had returned, dropping one kiss on her cheek.

"That's really okay." Jane murmured.

Maura caught Jane's eyes in an intense stare as she slowly pushed the Jeans down over Jane's hips, letting cool fingers dance across more of the warm flesh she revealed, as she went.

Jane's sexy pout turned into a lopsided grin as she helpfully took over the task and stepped out of her jeans, kicking them aside, without her eyes leaving Maura's.

Maura took in the ragged vision before her, Jane was strong and bold, her musculature and tone impressive, the picture of health, her hair fell down around her shoulders, it was tousled and Maura longed to pull her fingers through it again. Most of all Jane looked natural and...well..formidable.

Jane returned willingly to Maura's embrace, the small cotton briefs she wore had become damp and as Maura began to peel them away, Jane assisted her, with a quick slide of her hand to rip and release the fabric.

Maura pressed her palm against Jane, and slid in against the wetness. "I wanted to taste you here, before I taste the rest of you." she said huskily, pushing Jane back a step before sliding down from the table and onto her knees.

Maura's eyes locked with Jane's before she dipped her head and pushed her face into Jane's waiting sex. Maura ran the point of her tongue through Jane's folds and up to the collection of nerves that throbbed now with wanting. Maura sucked obligingly at Jane and heard the almost feral sound that came from the standing woman as she tightened her every muscle in an effort to stay upright. Maura held a fistful of clenched buttock and pressed Jane to her.

Jane moaned now and put her hand in Maura's hair, unable to manage the words to keep her close. Maura let her tongue trail again and again through Jane and back to her peak, flicking her tongue over her clit before finally easing her fingers deep inside Jane.

The sound Jane made was certainly part animal as she dug her nails painfully into her palms and rocked back on her heels, the motion only serving to heighten her pleasure and encouraging Maura to move with her, inside her.

Maura couldn't take it any more, she pulled back for a moment before letting a fraction of the monster inside her out and letting her teeth sink into the skin of Jane's inner thigh. She felt more in control than she had when she had last bitten Jane and she drank without gorging herself, her fingers still buried inside Jane.

Jane came quickly, her body sending shudders through to Maura and enhancing her own distinct taste of ecstasy. Maura withdrew her hand but kept her mouth close, spreading kisses across Jane's skin and tasting her again, slowly.

Jane bent now and reached for Maura, pulling her swiftly up from the floor, She kissed her hungrily, over and over, trying to compensate for the moments that Maura had been out of reach. Jane let her hands roam beneath Maura's dress and up over her thighs to her hips and the perfect curve into her waist.

"Since we are changing the rules here Doc, what can I do for you?" Jane asked.

"Whatever you want." Maura promised with a gasp as Jane reached her breast and clasped them both firmly.

Jane grinned and with another savage kiss, span Maura around in her arms, so she faced away from her. Maura moved her back instantly into the warmth of Jane's body as the taller woman spooned her now, again holding her breasts firmly in Jane's hands.

Jane kissed at Maura's neck and let her teeth graze lightly over the skin there.

"You smell delicious." Jane told her, taking and holding a full breath of her.

Jane let her hands wander down to Maura's waist and then up her back, sliding her hands, thumbs outstretched over the supple skin and muscles in a massage that pushed Maura onto her front on the wooden table. Maura spread her forearms out in front of her and lent back onto her elbows, pushing her ass teasingly into Jane.

Jane snaked one hand down over Maura's abdomen and lower, to cup her center possessively. Maura felt the pressure of Jane leaning over her on the table and she curled herself up and the arched out again, writhing below her in anticipation.

Jane had positioned them well, for if at that moment Maura had been able to reach Jane to bite her lover again she knew that she couldn't have stopped herself, her arousal had increased her thirst immensely.

Jane pushed into Maura now from behind and heard her cry out as she arched up off the table. The sound was followed by a sigh of relief and Jane continued to stroke Maura's wet lips and up over her clit, while sliding herself in and almost out of her again and again, slowly building pressure until she felt Maura pushing herself back harder and faster against her hand and Jane acquiesced, speeding up the rhythm, slamming into Maura now and sending her surging over into her climax. Jane thrilled at the tightening and yielding of Maura, and felt her own excitement as Maura came, pulsating and then quivering around her.

As Maura recovered, Jane turned her, bringing them face to face again, Jane still towering over her on the hard table and fixing her in place, her hands taking Maura's hands and pinning them to the table above her head. Somewhere during their tryst Maura's dress had been reduced to tatters that hung open around her and Jane kissed a line down Maura's throat to her welcoming bosom, taking a nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before tugging at it lightly.

Maura whimpered and Jane couldn't help her satisfied grin as she looked Maura in the eye and rose to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Jane freed one of Maura's hands as she moved to cup Maura's face and kiss her again. Maura's hand went straight to Jane's hair, pushing the sweat slickened locks from her face.

Jane put her arms around Maura's back and held them together as she straightened, Maura had wrapped her legs around Jane's middle to clamp on, she couldn't bear any distance between herself and Jane right now.

"Jane." Maura said into Jane's chest as she buried her head there now. Maura dragged her nails down the Jane's arm from her shoulders and saw the color of blood rising beneath the skin.

Jane's sharp intake of breath sounded pained and Maura was shocked by the thought that she must really have hurt her.

"Jane...Jane? I'm sorry.."

"No!" Jane said quickly. "It wasn't you. It's him. He's here."

"He...?"

"Hoyt." Jane uttered almost reverently. "He found me...that's what you were, I knew it... Bait."

"What, ...you mean, I led him here?" Maura looked horrified.

"He can feel you the same way I can. Well...maybe not quite the same." Jane smirked. "And he has help." Jane explained.

"Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Maura said hurriedly.

"Shhh, It's okay. It's good. I want him here." Jane assured her, still holding her tightly. "I am going to end this once and for all. I am going to kill him."

"You can't! Surely? ...he's already dead." Maura reasoned.

"Oh there are ways sweetheart, there are ways." Jane untangled herself from Maura now and the sudden icy cold as she pulled away caused Maura to tremble violently.

Jane dragged her Jeans up her legs and crossed to the window. "But it's too soon." Jane said to herself, scanning the dawning sky. "He won't strike yet." She called to Maura. "He needs more time, just like I do." Jane scanned the skies.

Maura joined her at the window, her hands finding Jane's back and rubbing over her shoulders in an attempt to draw some of the tension out of her. The Doctor could see the sun shining down through the large trees that circled the cottage, blocks and lines of light that highlighted the still curling mist and cast the trees twisted shadows across the ground.

"You need the full moon?" Maura asked, seeking confirmation for her suspicions.

Jane nodded slowly and turned to face Maura, looking for her reaction.

"When?" Was all Maura wanted to know.

"Tonight." Jane replied.

"I can help." Maura said hopefully.

xxxxx

_**A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you will join me for the next and probably last part. xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

HOWL 3

_**A/N- Okay, so this is obviously not the end, there will be at least one much chapter, I just thought that in order to make what comes next more believable there would have to be a little bit more getting to know each other. **_

Maura crossed to the table and knelt to retrieve the piles of books that had been swept off the surface during their recent intimacy. She put them neatly into piles, examining some of the titles as she did so. _Vampires:The Occult Truth, The Encyclopedia Of The Undead, Vampires and Death: Folklore and Reality._

The books were dusty and Maura looked around for something to clean them with, opening a couple of kitchen cupboards to find them almost empty and completely devoid of anything useful. She finally settled for wiping at the covers with a corner of her destroyed dress.

"What are you Snow white? You gonna get some woodland creatures to come in and do the dishes." Jane joked as she watched Maura from her place leaning against the window frame.

Maura glanced at the empty kitchen sink with a look of confusion. "I..."

"Never mind." Jane shrugged, she crossed to a pile of clothing by the only armchair in the room and picked up a baggy t-shirt and some work out pants. Taking them to Maura.

"Here, try these on." Jane instructed.

"Thank you." Maura said accepting them.

"Well, if I am going to make a plan to take down an evil vampire serial killer, I need my head in the game. Having you here...looking like that... is not going to be helpful."

Maura's smile fell somewhat as she began to dress herself in the badly fitting outfit. The clothes looked warm but failed to heat her skin, only the scent of Jane that clung to them and the thought that these items belonged to her, touched Maura with something like warmth.

Jane crossed to the fireplace and set about stoking the fire once again, she tossed on the last lumps of wood from the basket at the fireside and mumbled about having to cut some more wood.

Maura turned her attention again to the books on the table, turning the cover of the first one that caught her eye.

"Have you made notes from these? Or could you direct me to the most useful passages?" Maura called.

"What? What are you doing?" Jane shot irritably.

"I thought I should prepare, We have a few hours and I am a quick study." Maura assured.

Jane came at once to Maura's side and looked down at the large, dense volumes.

"It's a waste of time." She sighed. "It's like you said, most of the popular myth has some basis in reality, so what you probably already know about them is mostly true."

Maura looked worried. "Still I would like to refresh my knowledge, It's been a long time since I read about anything like this."

"What, you don't watch True Blood? The Twilight Saga?... Not even Buffy?" Jane checked at Maura's blank look.

"They are...TV shows?" Maura guessed.

Jane grinned but looked like she was trying to work something out.

"I read Bram Stoker's Dracula when I was at College." Maura offered.

"Ah, Gary Oldman. There you go then." Jane congratulated.

Maura looked even more confused.

Jane chuckled and wrapped her arms around Maura snugly. "Don't worry about it Doctor Isles. I know how to deal with this guy and I'll keep you safe." Jane promised placing a kiss at Maura's temple.

Maura's arms went automatically around Jane and she rested her head against Jane's chest, once again listening to the beating of her heart. Maura thought that this was the first time they had had contact that wasn't fueled by the desire to feed or the desire for sex.

"Who were you?" Maura asked. "Before this?"

Jane shrugged one shoulder. "Just me I guess. I love the Redsox, beer and catching bad guys, none of that has changed."

Maura stayed silent, thoughtful.

"I was a cop, Homicide Detective. Three young girls were killed. He sliced open their throats, he used a scalpel, he didn't want us to know what he was. I just had to find him, I hunted him. Then one night we got there before he was finished."

"That was when..."Maura began, still held snugly against Jane.

"He killed my partner, tied him up and made him watch as his pet mauled me. He left me alive on purpose, he wanted to see what he created." Jane finished bitterly.

"Jane, I'm so sorry." Maura whispered, stroking one hand up and down over Jane's back.

Jane pulled away from the mutual comfort of their embrace.

"That's okay, it was a different life. Maybe it _was_ a different Jane." She announced.

Maura wondered if she believed that.

"So you have been here plotting to get this Hoyt, for how long?" Maura continued.

"It's been three, full moons, tonight will be the fourth." Jane said. "The last."

Maura tried to figure out exactly what Jane meant by the last comment, as she watched her make her way to the door and pick up the ax that was propped up against the wall. Jane moved the ax up on to her shoulder and headed out of the door.

"You should stay here." Jane advised. "The sun is up."

Maura nodded at Jane's back before the implication of what Jane had just said actually hit her. The sun? Was that a rule? Maura seemed to remember that Vampires came out at night, that they could be hurt by sun light, but surely that couldn't really be the case?

Maura edged toward the window. The glare of the sun made her eyes sting sharply and they began to weep, but it wasn't unbearable. She held her hand over her eyes to shade them, that helped a little and she was able to watch as Jane balanced a large piece of wood on the chopping block before swinging back her ax and chopping the log in two.

Maura heard the sound of each grain of wood splitting apart and the thud of the ax as it hit the block, as if she had her head to it, it was so loud and clear that she realised that her hearing must have significantly improved. She took a step back and shut her eyes to focus on just listening.

Maura heard Jane move, lean over to steady another piece of wood, she heard her breath as she readied her self to swing, she heard the sounds behind Jane, the rustle of the leaves she stood in, the scamper of a small animal, probably a mouse, that had been spooked by Jane's movements. Maura listened harder and she caught the sound of the ax slicing in an arch through the air before hitting the fire wood. Maura could see it all from the sound alone. She opened her eyes in the instant that metal hit wood and saw that the scene matched what she had heard perfectly.

Maura watched now, the way that Jane raised her arms and swung back the ax, her , the tan color of her skin, the way her breath made foggy clouds as she exhaled. Jane was an incredible sight. Maura wondered what she would have made of the woman had they met even a day ago.

As Jane made her way back indoors with an arm full of wood, Maura wondered what else she would find that was new. She had already experienced the differences in her desires, when it came to Jane she had never felt anything as strong as that in her life, but as she hadn't known her before this, how could she compare it with what she would have felt for the woman if they had met before the change. Would she have felt anything for her? She found it difficult to believe she would have felt nothing.

Jane delivered the newly cut wood to the basket just in time to turn and see Maura sway as her knees went weak. Maura felt suddenly hot. Jane held her in one arm and placed the other hand softly to her head.

"You're burning up." Jane said with concern. "You should lie down." She instructed and without giving Maura time to protest she swept the smaller woman up off her feet and into her arms and headed to a door on the other side of the room.

Jane kicked at the door and deposited Maura with an ungracious thump on to the bed that filled the small room.

"See if you can get a little rest." Jane ordered. "I'll check in on you in a few minutes." Jane moved to the drapes to ensure they were shut fully, tugging them more exactly into place.

"I feel so strange, it came over me so suddenly." Maura remarked in surprise.

Jane came back to the bed and sat herself on the edge now. "It's like a virus I suppose." Jane told her. "Something foreign invading your body and trying to take it over...you are programmed to fight back right?"

" The immune response? You mean I...the Maura part of me, is fighting against the Vampire part of me?"

"I think so. As far as I can tell, I have only seen it happen once before." Jane told her.

"So what happens?" Maura asked anxiously.

"Well, the Vampire part wins and you get stronger, you become a little more..."

"More of the monster?" Maura worried.

"Not completely. Like I said, it was only one case." Jane argued. "You need a little rest, let your body do it's thing." Jane said backing up to the door. "I'll be back." She assured.

"Jane?" Maura called quickly. "Is there any chance that I could win?"

"Just get some rest." Jane said from the doorway before pulling the door almost shut, leaving a small gap so that she could hear Maura from the other room and so that she could come back and check on her without disturbing her, should she manage to get to sleep.

xxxx

Jane rushed into the room, Maura was thrashing around in the bed and didn't seem to notice Jane's appearance. Jane took the woman up in her arms and held onto her hand, preventing her from flailing.

"Maura!" Jane said loudly. "Maura look at me!" She demanded.

Maura's temperature was raging, her hair stuck to her face with sweat, the redness of her cheeks looked like angry marks made against the pale of her skin.

"Maura, Come on!" Jane called again, more sternly.

Maura's eyes rolled in her head and then she suddenly focused on Jane.

"Jane?" She whispered.

"That's right." Jane smiled in relief. "It's Jane." Jane settled Maura into her lap and pushed back the sleeve of her shirt offering Maura the soft inside of her wrist. "Here." She said. "Drink. It will help."

Maura pushed the arm away and tried to roll away from Jane, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to."

"Maura, you need to get strong, you need this." Jane assured her. Turning Maura to face her and looking her in the eye. "I've been thinking, while you were in here. When Hoyt gets here there will be two of them. The wolf will go for me right away, he wont be able to hold back. That leaves you with Hoyt. Do you understand? I can't have that...I won't risk it."

Maura wasn't sure if she understood or if she was imagining all of this...from the fever. She wanted to understand, she needed to.

"Please Maura, just drink and then we can talk about this. I don't want to leave you in this state."

Leave? Maura clutched at Jane's wrist and held it to her mouth, her teeth sinking easily through flesh. She felt the rush instantaneously. She sucked on, now that she had begun and Jane stroked a hand through her sweat dampened hair.

As Maura finished Jane pulled her in and they kissed. "Good girl." Jane said sweetly.

"You're leaving?" Maura remembered.

"I have to go and meet them." Jane explained. "After I change I can't be sure that I would put protecting you first. It's better if I go and meet them."

"But you'll be outnumbered." Maura said. "I want to help."

"I can look after myself. And I'll have the element of surprise. Maybe...if I can disguise my scent." Jane thought aloud.

"Baking Soda... is an odor killer, hunter's use it to brush their teeth the morning of a hunt. And you should rub your clothing in the dirt." Maura advised. "You have to be able to read which way the wind is blowing so that you can stay down wind of the prey." Maura added.

Jane nodded, listening closely. "That's good Doc, see you are helping already."

Maura frowned, she was lucid enough to realise when she was being humored. Maura felt a little cooler but her head was starting to pound painfully. "We should shower first, not using any perfumed shampoo or soap."

Jane didn't miss the "We" and as Maura shuffled to the edge of the bed Jane wrapped an arm around her, pulling the smaller woman against her as she sat back more comfortably against the pillows.

"Although showering with you does have a great deal of appeal...I don't think now would be a good time...But we do have a little time, come on." Jane told Maura and she felt the Doctors body slacken beneath her, the feeble attempt at resistance fading away completely.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Jane asked, running her fingers through Maura's hair.

"A story?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, you know, when I was sick my Ma used to tell me a story, a fairy tale or something, she made them a little more exciting as I got older, but I just used to like the sound of her voice. Your mother didn't do that?"

"No, no she didn't. I used to read aloud for her occasionally but not when I was unwell." Maura explained.

"Okay, so...you want me to tell you a tale?" Jane asked again.

Maura nodded. "That sounds ... nice."

Jane nodded once. "Let me see... Something relevant..." She mused. "Ooooh, okay, So there's this girl...normal kid, going about her business, then one day she get's attacked by a vampire, a number of vampires in fact, but these wicked fast reflex's kick in and she finds that she can really kick their asses, right? Because she is the Slayer and into each generation a Slayer is born, a chosen one, she alone must stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness."

Maura cleared her throat to interrupt Jane who was clearly in full flow now. "Jane? Are you sure this is going to be comforting?"

Jane frowned. "Oh...yeah sure, because the thing is that the Slayer meets a vampire who is a little different, an ally, he has a soul ...and they fall in love."

Maura smiled happily and settled back in to hear the rest.

"Not only that, she has a best friend who becomes a witch...a good witch! And she loves a guy who is bitten by a wolf..."

Maura listened contentedly to the deep hum of Jane's voice.

She let her eyes close again and buried her face against Jane's chest. Jane's arms around her felt warm and safe, her head hurt a little less. Jane's finger tips running smooth circles and loops on her arms had an almost hypnotic effect on her and the next time that Maura was aware of her surroundings the room had become significantly darker, the bed as cold as stone.

Jane was gone.

Xxxxxxx

_**A/N- There will be showdown in the next chapter! X Thanks for follows, favorites and of course reviews. xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Howl 4

_**A/N- Okay, so many of you were right...I just couldn't finish this in one more chapter. For those who signed up for something shorter I apologise, this has taken on a life of it's own...in my defence...I have been shamelessly encouraged!**_

Maura rushed from the bedroom searching for Jane, though certain she would not find her there. The room was empty and dark, the fire had long gone out and the chill ran through Maura's already cold body, causing at least some drip of icy sensation within the numbness.

Maura caught sight of a piece of paper which had been forced onto a nail on the back of the door and she moved to retrieve it.

_Sorry I skipped out on you Maur, _

_I wouldn't usually but believe me, it's better this way,_

_Stay here, Please! And if I don't make it back,_

_Wait until darkness falls tomorrow and then head North,_

_There is a farm about two miles away that has a phone you can use to call someone to come and get you._

_It was amazing to meet you, I won't forget it._

_Don't worry about the future, you're a genius woman, you'll find your way._

_Jane x_

Back at the table where Jane must have written the note, she had left out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Maura raised the glass to her lips, traces of the liquid where in the bottom of the glass and the scent of Jane's lips clung to the rim. Maura ran her tongue over the glass, tasting the mix of Jane and the booze. She filled the glass and drained it quickly before she noticed the other item on the table, a piece of wood that may have been the leg of a stool except that one end had been whittled, sharpened into a point. A stake. To protect herself with or to allow her to choose her own way out?

Maura paced the floor, the rest had done her some good, she felt stronger, more alert, more comfortable in her new skin. The thought may have worried her except that she could also feel the undercurrent of primal energy stirred by a new rush of adrenaline. She couldn't just wait here, stand by while anything could be happening to Jane. Her fingers couldn't still, they twitched at her sides.

Maura crossed to the door and threw it open, greeted by a bright blue kind of darkness, the full shining moon casting it's glow over the whole scene. She could smell and taste the crispness of the evening air, but there was no sight of the cloud of condensation that Maura would expect to see as she would exhale into the cool of the night.

Unfamiliar silhouette's littered the horizon and Maura searched it for anything recognizable, she could see solitary trees, the line of a fence. Which way would Jane have gone? Maura had no idea. She backed into the house and let her hand search for a cloak she had noticed earlier hanging by the door. She knew that it wouldn't warm her but it may hide her from view and somehow she she felt more secure.

Maura made her way to the edge of the clearing that surrounded the ramshackle house, she turned her gaze from the left to the right and all around, she could end up wandering around in the dark all night alone or she could stumble into ... Anything. But the urge to find Jane was strong, she couldn't push it away. Maura closed her eyes and looked inward, turned her attention to new senses, to a pull, a tug she could feel in her chest, in her throat. Maura stepped out, she followed that pull.

Maura moved quickly now, pulling the cloak about her, the hood raised, flitting her gaze from where she was headed to the changing ground, rocks, sticks, mud puddles, she dodged them all easily, feeling lighter on her feet, carried by the thrill of the night if not by fear alone, she kept moving. She could feel that she was getting closer, a certainty that she was headed to Jane, she had noticed branches that had clearly been disturbed and could picture Jane running through here, fast.

Maura was unsurprised when she caught sight of a large stooped figure, walking out into a clearing just before her, huge strides, long arms swinging like those of an ape beside it. Something about the creature made Maura confident in her assumption that this could not be Jane. Was she nieve to think that she would recognise her no matter the form?

This must be the other wolf, the one that made Jane. Maura watched as the wolf stopped and turned his head in her direction, she couldn't see his eyes or any of his other dark features, only his teeth, the moonlight illuminating their white points. Maura thought she saw his nose crinkle and her amplified hearing caught the sound as he sniffed the air, his ears twitched as if they had a life of their own. Maura felt the snarl as much as she heard it, the sound stripping her skin as she looked over her shoulder to see Jane, three feet away, looking past her to the wolf.

Jane's transformation had begun, Maura could clearly see that her muscles, biceps, triceps and deltoid, which had been well developed earlier, looked strangely over developed now, pumped too large for the rest of her body, her veins protruding like road map lines along her skin. Jane's face was different, the shape at the middle seemed to have changed, elongated into almost a muzzle, yet Maura found her hot chocolate eyes unchanged.

A voice cut into the darkness, it seemed to come from all around them, but it was calm, not raised, smooth as silk. Each sound articulated with relish.

"Did you enjoy my gift Jane? I chose well didn't I?" Charles Hoyt stepped out from the shadow and seemed to bring it with him.

"I just knew you'd get along, I saw something in her...something wicked...something marvelous. I knew that you'd see it too."

Jane looked only at Maura now, the Doctor shrinking under the gaze, she wanted to go to her, explain, make the anger disappear, but as she moved she saw the look turn urgent, warning.

"Go!" Jane yelled at her, venomously. "You shouldn't have come!" The accusation comes out more plea and Maura can see the intense concentration followed by a look of pained restraint on Jane's face. Jane is clinging on to some semblance of control, her fists clenched, claw like finger nails drawing blood at the center of her palms, that ran neatly down her wrist to drip onto the floor. Maura saw the droplet fall in a kind of slow motion, at the sight of the blood she felt an almost unquenchable thirst in her throat, she licked her lips and swallowed it down tasting the dusty dryness.

Hoyt slowly, sensuously, withdrew a bright blade that glinted in the moonlight.

" I have to admit, Jane, I did wonder which way it would go, I thought you may kill her yourself, finding what she has become, but I knew deep down that your instinct to protect, to save, would be stronger than ever. Isn't she just such a hero Doc?"

Hoyt took a step in Maura's direction and his pointed tongue flicked through his lips and he spoke to Jane while moving his eyes over Maura.

" She likes to cut people up, did she tell you? we have that in common." His eyes sparkled with delight as his smile curled up into his eyes.

"I'm going to hurt you Hoyt." Jane promised. And in that moment Maura saw her let go a little, she saw more of the wolf.

The wolf man growled viscously now and Hoyt raised a hand in the air to command him to stay, which earned him an impatient sounding bark but no movement in protest.

"And I'm sure we'll both enjoy it." He shot back. "And you Doctor...you sold your soul so quickly? Maybe you were always looking for a wolf woman? She is beastly, isn't she?"

Maura didn't respond, she couldn't help look at Jane for what to do, getting herself here was the only thing she had thought about, not what she would do when she arrived. Maura could see a thin layer of hair standing up on Jane's arms, a T shape of it across her chest that seemed to be spreading like a fungus over her skin, Jane bent her knees and crouching put her head in her hands.

"Goooooo!" She screamed and the end of the word turned into a howl, Jane's head lifting back to complete the sound.

Maura ran, she backed into a tree thirty feet away, hitting it hard and clinging to the strong wood beneath her hands as she watched the scene.

Hoyt gave out a full bodied laugh as he watched Jane's transformation complete, the wolf taking over, the coat full and thick now, ears high on her head and soon she stood over him on hind legs, her full height now seemed much taller, she growled menacingly.

The wolf man now barked over and over and hopped from one foot to another in anticipation, turning away and then coming back but not getting any closer as if bound by an invisible chain. Hoyt held up the stilling hand again and uttered a calm hushing sound to his companion.

"Shhhhhhh now."

Hoyt pointed the silver scalpel at Jane's throat and she seemed to move into it. She didn't attack, she didn't strike. Hoyt eyed her curiously before his sly smile returned.

"That won't work Janie, you think you can give yourself up and I'll let the Doctor go." He grinned as he saw the truth he had guessed in her eyes, he tutted. "I thought you knew me better than that Detective. I would cut you up myself and then send the hound after her." Jane flinched. "But that isn't the way any of us wants it, hmmmmmm?"

Maura could not see Jane's next move as she faced her back, but she did see Hoyt's face as he witnessed Jane's act of provocation, threw a look over his shoulder just in time to catch sight of his pet lunging hungrily toward Jane and slashing at her chest.

Hoyt had stumbled backwards and shouted. "No! Get Back."

Jane was thrown to the ground heavily with the beast on top of her, she snarled savagely and clawed at the forelegs that pinned her in place, the animal took advantage of his position and snapped at Jane's throat just as she managed to push some of his weight to the side and roll them slightly over. The wolf man had her between his teeth just barely and released her in hopes of getting a better bite.

As Jane got her large hind legs and paws underneath her attacker and set her haunches to push him away, She saw the face above her change, still and stare as if seeing a vision that wasn't there and then crumple in on itself, a high pitched yowl rang out and the body above her seemed suddenly more weighty.

As the Wolfman slumped down onto Jane, he revealed the face of his killer and once his master. Charles Hoyt looked down on the pile of wolf, with thinly veiled disgust, he shook his head slowly, almost knowingly.

"Bad dog!" He said to the lifeless heap of fur that still had the very end of the silver scalpel jutting out of his back, just beneath the left shoulder.

Jane rolled the still warm body off her and scrambled to her four legs, hearing the movement as Hoyt withdrew his final weapon. Jane looked up at the gun that was now pointed at the center of her head.

"No silver bullets Janie." Hoyt assured her. "Tranquilizer. So that I can put you to sleep while I play with our mutual friend."

A low deep growl rubbled through Jane but she lowered herself slightly, her shoulders and haunches had been poised for attack. She stood down.

Hoyt smiled at his victory and for the first time since his own wolf had taken him by surprise, he scanned the scene to find Maura, at the very moment that Maura hit him across the shoulders from behind with a substantial log. There was a thud as the wood hit ground and a second as Hoyt followed it.

Jane leapt onto the body of Hoyt and tore at the nearest flesh she found, which was that of his upper arm, her teeth punctured the skin and as she thrashed her head the skin and muscle ripped away to expose blood and bone.

"No!" Maura shouted loudly. "No! Jane! No Jane." louder, with more authority.

Jane's face was spattered with blood, fur black with it, her ears pricked up and she considered Maura. Maura dropped to her knees and shuffled closer to the wolf form of the woman she had just met, but already felt connected to.

"Please Jane." Maura begged and saw at once the wolf grin tighten, a warning growl stating that this was her territory, would be her kill, her food.

Maura took another step and Jane's growl was more ferocious in pitch, her mouth foaming around her bared teeth. Maura felt that one more movement could be her last but also trusted that it would not be. The rusty smell of blood on the air curled around a desire in Maura that she found difficult to subdue. Difficult but possible.

Maura focused and tried again, she slowly raised an upturned palm and held it out and open for Jane to see, she brought it closer and was allowed to touch it to Jane's head. Maura stroked finger tips gently through the soft shiny pelt, past an ear and along the back of her neck into thicker fur.

"Please Jane. Can you hear me? Don't kill him, not like this." Maura said quietly by the wolf's ear. "He should pay, for what he's done, we should take him to the police. Give all the families of all those girls some peace, some justice." Maura continued, her hand still in Jane's fur. "Please Jane."

Maura looked Jane in the eyes and slowly moved one hand around to the ground at the side of Hoyt's body and picked up the gun he had dropped there, she held it up and showed it to Jane, looking for her agreement, even approval.

Jane barked once, a short sharp sound and then sat back and waited.

Xxxx

_**A/N- Thank you muchly for all reviews and for following this fic. At this point I have no idea how long it will continue but there will be another chapter soon. xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Howl 5

_A/N- Hey, again sorry for the delay but this is a slightly longer than usual chapter to try and make up for it. So, now I have committed to this being a longer story the pace has obviously slowed a little, I hope that it still works.x_

Jane was ahead of Maura, dragging the limp body of Charles Hoyt along with her, the collar of his overcoat in her mouth, his clothes were badly torn and Maura had wrapped some of his shirt around his wound as best she could, however the bandage was now thick with dirt from where he was being dragged across the ground, she wasn't even sure he needed medical intervention. He was dead of course. But she couldn't not give it. Even to him.

Maura had also tried to tend to Jane's chest, which had four red stripes emblazoned across it, hidden somewhat by her thick fur. As Maura had moved to examine her, Jane had sprung back quickly, out of reach and fixed Maura with a glare that warned her to leave it. Maura could see that the damage was superficial and she had already witnessed Jane's healing powers, so she let the matter drop.

Maura carried Hoyt's gun as they slowly made their way presumably toward the farm that Jane had mentioned in her note. She had never fired a gun before and she was uncertain as to how exactly to do it but at such close range, into Hoyt's thigh, even she would struggle to miss.

The moon sat proudly, high in the sky above them as if lighting their path and Maura couldn't help but consider the facts she knew about the planet. She ran the phases of the moon around in her head as she walked, new, waxing crescent, first quarter, waxing gibbous, full, waning gibbous, second quarter, waning crescent, new. This was an attempt at distraction, from the reality of the situation she has found herself in. Familiar facts, something you could count on, the moon would move through this cycle, whatever happened beneath it.

As they finally approached the outline of the small farm that was cloaked in complete darkness, Jane paused, dropping her load and stretching out her long legs. It was so dark out here, a kind of darkness you were never exposed to in the city and if it hadn't been for the moon and Maura's suddenly more sensitive eyesight, she was sure she wouldn't be able to see even her own hand in front of her face.

Maura watched Jane as the wolf, wishing that she could talk with her, could ask questions, get answers. Maura, being Maura, had a hundred of them. They would have to wait.

"What do we do when we get there?" Maura asked, she couldn't help herself. "It will still be late, and your still...how will I explain you... and him?"

Jane had sat and cocked her head at Maura as if listening, then she turned in a small circle and burst into a run back the way they had come. Maura was left with the carcass that was Charles Hoyt.

The night suddenly seemed darker and she heard the sound of the wolf calling to the moon, it sounded impossibly far away to be Jane and Maura was suddenly struck by the question of how many other werewolves existed? Could other wolves be roaming around out here? The thought worried her, she didn't think that they would all be as gracious toward her as Jane was being.

A few moments later Maura heard footfall on the mulch like covering on the ground and Jane the wolf appeared, looking brighter eyed, panting a little and crossing quickly to Hoyt, to sniff at him before taking him up again and leading the way up toward the farm.

Maura noticed as she followed Jane, that they were not headed directly for the main house but to one of the large barns just off to the left. The smell that hit Maura as they got closer was beyond unpleasant. It was the overpowering smell of urine and animal feces, it was almost as powerful as the stench of a rotting corpse but Maura had long ago accustomed herself to that particular odor. Maura covered her nose and mouth for a moment to give herself some respite from the assault on her senses.

Jane slowed and seemed to be scanning her surroundings before she dragged Hoyt up to the barn door and dropped him unceremoniously a few feet away from the large wooden door. The door was bolted with a beam of wood and a small padlock and chain hung about it to offer extra security. Jane looked expectantly at Maura.

"You want to wait in here until morning?" Maura asked. "It's locked, I don't have any way of..." Maura broke off as Jane continued to wait. "You think I could...I...I do feel stronger...maybe I could." Maura approached the lock. "I guess it does look a little rusty, the iron oxide tends to compromise the strength of the metal."

Maura tugged once, lightly, at the links of the chain, it felt strong and she was about to tell Jane that there was no way they would be getting in here tonight, then she gave another firmer tug in slight frustration and one of the links came away in her hand, releasing the chain. Maura stared in shock at the cool twisted piece of iron she held, until she saw that Jane had risen up on her hind legs again and was at Maura's shoulder. Standing like this had the effect of somehow making Jane look more unnerving, as if this mix of the animal and the human was more monstrous than her animalistic state alone.

Maura busied herself with lifting the heavy piece of wood from across the barn door and settling it on the floor. Inside was as dark as out and Maura could hear the distressed protests of some of the animals that were rooming within. There were surely a number of them as Maura could feel the heat caused by the livestock, probably huddled together against the cool of the night, but she did not see them, they kept to the shadows, as far from the newcomers as they could. That was fine with Maura, she had never really been a farm girl. The Isles had never gotten very ...rural.

Jane pulled Hoyt inside and left him by a long wooden post, before going to poke around in the darker depths of the barn and returning with a coil of rope in her mouth, which she delivered to Hoyt's feet. Maura took the hint and was watched over carefully by Jane as she bound they're prisoner to the chosen part of the barns structure. Maura checked and re-checked the knots before she sensed that Jane was satisfied and even then Jane pawed at the gun in Maura's waist band to let the doctor know that she should dart him again.

That done ,Maura pulled apart a clean bail of hay and made herself a kind of nest a little way from Hoyt, but facing him. She spent a little time trying to find the least uncomfortable way to lay down and then looked to Jane, who lay half way between the Doctor and the killer, her head rested casually on her paws but her eyes ever alert, switching from one to the other like a spectator at a tennis match.

"Jane, he'll be out for hours now, come and get some sleep." Maura invited.

Maura was sure that the wolf suddenly turned puppy dog eyes on her and she actually saw the rise of her shoulders as she heard a deep sigh. Maura understood from that, that she would be sleeping alone.

"Good night Jane." Maura whispered as her eyes closed and just as she had begun to replay the evenings events, she unwittingly fell fast asleep.

Xxxx

"You're back." Maura smiled sleepily, reaching behind her to touch Jane's face to make sure she wasn't still in a dream, she felt the warmth that was Jane curled around her back.

"It looks that way." Jane shrugged against her. "Although it doesn't completely feel it yet." She confessed.

"You still feel it? Inside you? The wolf?" Maura asked, inarticulately.

Jane nodded. "For a while and then... a little all of the time."

Maura nodded, fascinated. She leant in to kiss Jane fleetingly, a thank you for her trust.

"You knew me." She reminded Jane. "You listened to me, even...even with all that rage, anger. You were still you. I'm proud of you."

Jane frowned through an indulgent smile.

"And thank you, for listening to me, about him." Maura glanced at the still motionless heap across from them.

"I may live to regret it and so may you." Jane warned.

"You wouldn't sleep with me last night." Maura almost questioned.

"Well, I'm here now...seems like you're a magnet to my toughened steel." Jane teased, leaning into Maura to demonstrate her point. "I didn't come over here for the warmth, you are like an ice box."

Jane rubbed her hand vigorously up and down the length of Maura's arm and to her surprise Maura did feel the beginnings of heat.

"I am only warm when I am close to you." Maura admitted quietly.

"Maybe drinking is not the only way you feed off my blood." Jane suggested.

Maura looked deeply thoughtful and Jane decided to go back to her original question.

"I was worried last night that I would be distracted, or that I might...hurt you...in sleep...not otherwise. I haven't been around people much before ...like that...it's too risky." Jane explained.

"That's why you keep yourself tucked away up at the house." Maura concluded. "But last night demonstrates that you can control it!"

"It's a start Maura, that's all." Jane said with a grim face. "You don't know how difficult it was, how much I wanted to tear him apart. How every step, I had to hold the animal in me down."

"He's an evil man..."

"He isn't a man anymore." Jane reminded.

"He's evil, and you have a past with him, your partner..." Maura cut off as she felt Jane flinch at her words. "It's understandable that you feel hatred."

"Not like that. And it isn't just him." Jane said, not meeting Maura's gaze.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked in puzzlement. "You did as I asked, you didn't hurt me...you could have.."

"I didn't. This time. It doesn't mean I didn't want to." Jane admitted, she closed her eyes and rolled over a little onto Maura pinning the Doctors hands above her head. "I wanted to hurt you." She put her face to Maura's throat and breathed her in.

"You did?" Maura managed.

Maura felt Jane's nod and her grip on Maura's wrists tightened. "I wanted to overpower you, I wanted to consume you, the wolf in me wanted to end you, to have that moment where everything you are belongs to the wolf and then is gone."

Maura felt a hint of fear but the overriding feeling was the one between her legs, as she bucked beneath Jane, who moaned into her mouth as theirs met.

Jane pulled up. "What happened earlier...between us.." She shook her head rapidly, like trying to shake the memory away.

"And this...It just makes it harder." Jane said, eyeing Maura hungrily. "The more I want you, the more the wolf wants you. It's so dangerous."

"I don't care." Maura said, her forearms pressing into Jane's back, trying to pull her back in. "I don't."

Jane pressed against her now and felt a growl building from the depths of her stomach. She pinned Maura's thighs with her own and snaked a hand beneath her shirt finding her breasts alert and squeezing firmly, Maura pushing into the touch and gasping. Maura could smell Jane's arousal and hear the strong fast pounding of her heart.

Maura managed to free herself slightly, just enough to move her thigh between Jane's legs, urging Jane on with her insistent motions over Jane's center.

Jane did growl now and tightened her grasp on Maura's wrists as she bit tentatively at the soft of Maura's throat.

Maura's eyes had closed as she reveled in the sensation but as they flickered open now she caught sight of Hoyt's smile as he lay watching the women. Maura froze.

"Jane!" She said urgently.

Jane took a moment to look at Maura and saw the panic in her eyes. Jane looked over her shoulder to find Hoyt looking happily over at her.

"Please!" He crowed. "Don't stop on my account."

Jane took a steadying breath and then rolled away from Maura with a sigh.

"Wolves and Vampires are natural enemies you know." Hoyt seemed to be addressing Maura. "It stands to reason. The wolf is a primitive being, always going back to it's base instincts, a wild animal. They eat, they fuck, they sleep. There have been others who try to domesticate these dogs, but please Doctor, last night should be a warning to you that it's never really possible. My own loyal friend couldn't overcome his hunger." He shook his head in mock regretfulness.

Maura tried to act as if she wasn't listening, she pulled the cloak from beneath her and handed it to Jane, her back to Hoyt. Jane accepted it and covered up her nakedness as she got up and moved to the door of the barn first, looking out through the small opening and then off to the area that had tools and fastenings hanging from it and a small wooden bench with drawers, she began to search the drawers.

"You don't know enough about your own kind yet Dr Isles, you will find that we are superior in every way to both the humans and the dogs. You may not wish to continue your association with our Jane here once you harness your power and begin to appreciate your elevated status." Hoyt went on.

Jane had found a pair of dark blue work overalls and she shuffled into them in silence as Maura watched, noticing the fresh bruises and scratches that seemed to be fading before her eyes. Jane untucked her knotted mane from the suit and casually side stepped close to Hoyt, delivering a swift hard kick to his ribs in the most casual way imaginable.

Jane turned to Maura now and held out a hand to help her up out of the straw. Jane retrieved the cloak and draped it over Maura.

"It's light out, you're going to need it." Jane offered as she kissed Maura lips, dragging her own away whilst pulling the hood up over her head.

"What about him?" Maura asked when she had recovered from the startling effect of even the simplest kiss.

"He can burn." Jane shot in his direction. "Let's get rid of this piece of shit before I am forced to kill him." She said with a reassuring smile.

Maura brushed herself down and Jane took a piece of rope and tied it securely around Hoyt's neck as a makeshift leash.

"From big bad wolf to lap dog." Hoyt said in Jane's ear as she secured his bindings.

"Lets go." Jane said, smiling over her shoulder at Maura.

xxxxx

"What the hell is this?" The spotty youth said as the door at the farm was finally flung open.

"Hi Son." Jane greeted, with a polite smile. "I am Detective Rizzoli from Boston Police Department, could I speak to whoever is in charge here?"

The youth was transfixed by the sight at the door and busy looking from one to each of the three visitors and then back to Charles Hoyt, who had been tied and then gagged when Jane had eventually gotten sick of his constant taunting speeches.

"Mr Davies!" The youth called back into the house before leaving them standing at the door to go in search of the man who obviously ran the farm.

The youth was replaced by a ruddy looking barrel of a man who blocked the doorway fully now.

"Whats this about?" He began with a very suspicious glance at Hoyt and a challenging look that settled on Jane.

"This man is a wanted criminal." Jane explained. "I am a Detective, Jane Rizzoli. He was apprehended close to this farm last night and we would like to use your telephone to call for some back up. We shouldn't cause you any trouble, if you can just point us to the phone we will be right out of your hair."

Mr Davies huffed as he backed up and reluctantly opened his door. "I guess I can't really refuse." He admitted. "But shouldn't some of those men you got up in Boston be down here catching the criminals instead of letting you girls do it?"

Jane smiled sweetly. "The phone?"

He pointed to an old fashioned telephone sitting on the windowsill on top of a pile of papers, then folded his arms over his chest and went back to sizing up Hoyt, he puffed out his chest and looked as though he was considering whether or not he could take him in a fight.

Jane shot Maura a look and turned her back slightly on the room, Maura took this to mean she wanted a little privacy and she smiled at Mr Davies and began to ask him about his farm, complementing him on his livestock.

"They're on the way." Jane said as she turned back to the group. "A Detective Korsak is going to come and pick us up. We can wait right here or outside sir, but don't let us hold you up, you must be real busy."

Davies frowned. "Yeah, I am." He glared at Hoyt and then at Jane but his eyes softened slightly as they moved back to Maura and Jane couldn't help wonder if that was the Vamp effect or just Maura's own abundant charms.

"You can wait in here, it's been cold out." He nodded at Maura then back to Jane. "But you better watch this guy like a hawk, I don't like the look of him."

Jane nodded obediently as Davies backed out of the room and when she was sure he was gone she kicked Hoyt to the floor and pulled out a chair for Maura.

"They're coming?" Maura asked, ignoring the rough manner that Jane handled Hoyt with.

"Yeah, Korsak, He knows me, he's a friend. He used to be my partner...before..." Jane shot a hateful look at Hoyt. "Before...Frost." She admitted quietly, twisting her hands together firmly.

Maura nodded and reached out for Jane's hands, looking up at her as Jane automatically moved toward her, Maura's legs, one folded across the other slipped just between Jane's knees, so that Jane was standing over her.

Jane swept her fingers through Maura's hair and sighed in frustration. "Maur, you are going to have to stop looking at me like that sweetie."

Maura looked apologetic, which only made it worse and Jane had to back right up.

"You can leave." Jane said, trying to present as if the thought wasn't physically painful for her. "When Korsak gets here. He can take you home and you don't have to have anything to do with this. With me...again."

Maura knew she should seriously consider the offer but she heard her own voice make her reply.

"I can't leave. I don't want to, to leave _you_." Her smooth, clear complexion was suddenly polluted by lines, furrows, a twitch at the small dimple below one corner of her lip. "I don't know what I'd do..."

"Hey." Jane said quickly. "It's okay. I just thought you might want to y'know...escape. I want you with me...really, I do." Jane ginned.

Xxxx

_A/N- Thanks y'all. Reviews, feedback, follows are very much appreciated. xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

Howl 6

"Jane, where the hell have you been?" Korsak burst before he was fully through the front door.

Before Jane could answer, Korsak had spotted Hoyt just behind her and he advanced on him suddenly.

"You Bastard!" He spat. "You evil, murdering son of a bitch!"

Jane stood between them and held Korsak back with one shoulder pressed to his. "It's alright. We got him, we got him." She soothed.

Hoyt looked at the interaction of the two Detective's curiously, as an onlooker, as if intrigued but not at all within reach of being touched himself by such feelings. As a scientist, Maura suddenly thought with dread.

Maura noticed two uniformed officers in the doorway now, who turned respectfully to look away from their Sergeant and his display of emotion as he continued to curse at Hoyt and tell him what he'd like to do with him. Hoyt remained silent but with an ever provocative look about him.

Korsak finally seemed to hear Jane's calming words at his ear and he turned to her, his face suddenly betraying his age and his gratitude, he clutched at her shoulder with his large hand. "You did, Jane. You did it... How? Where have you been?"

Jane stepped back now, her old friend had regained his self control. "It's a long story. I've been waiting for this, I've been working it out."

"I understand that Jane, but your Ma, Frankie, they thought you might be dead. I mean we all knew you'd want to take some time after Frost...but you just left without a word, it's been... Months, without so much as a phonecall..."

Jane shifted awkwardly like a shamed child being scolded. "We can talk about it later." Jane looked pointedly at Maura, not that she had anything to keep from her, but Korsak wasn't to know that.

He turned, suddenly noticing the smaller woman stood behind him. "Oh." He let out. "Oh sorry, I am Sergeant Vince Korsak." He smiled.

"Maura. I am Doctor Maura Isles." Maura said, it seemed strange, almost farcical to be exchanging pleasantries with a stranger. It was as though she had been thrown into a strange world, a different dimension and now here it was colliding with the normality of the old one.

Korsak smiled in a friendly way but couldn't help cast a searching look in Jane's direction.

"The Doctor has been helping me out." Jane explained, receiving a look of surprise from her old partner. "We left a bit of a mess back in the woods." Jane threw her head in the general direction. "A body. The man who attacked me that night with Hoyt, His accomplice, he attacked us, it got pretty ugly."

"Jesus Jane, are you alright?" Korsak said, running his eyes up and down over her to check for any damage. By now of course Jane had no sign of a scratch ever being on her.

"I'm fine." She assured. "Totally fine. I just want to get this monster locked up and get a good night sleep in my own bed for the first time in four months." She grinned.

"Sure, sure thing Jane...you just have to speak to your Ma first...she made me promise." He raised a hand at the protest and complaint he knew was coming. "She is at headquarters waiting for you...it was either that or she'd have strapped herself to the hood of my car."

Jane nodded in reluctant acceptance of his words. "Fine. Give me your cuffs." She demanded, her hand out flat. Jane moved to slap them in to place around Hoyts wrists.

"I'll drive with you and Hoyt." Jane said. "I'm not letting this snake out of my sight until he is in a cell. Maura you go in one of the squad car's, I'll see you back at HQ." Jane gave Maura a small smile and asked more softly." Alright?"

Maura nodded dumbly.

XXXX

Maura had nodded off in the back seat on the way back to Boston. A whole team of local law enforcement had arrived to help with the crime scene in the woods. Somehow Maura knew that they would find the body of a man, not a wolf , out there and she wondered what they would make of him, of the way he had been ripped open, although it was clearly the blow from the scalpel that they had left sticking out of him that had killed him, another charge for Hoyt to face.

As Maura became gradually more aware of her surroundings, they were coming into Boston now, she felt the hunger. It was like a fist squeezing at her stomach, threatening to get tighter unless it was attended to.

Maura's eyes were drawn to the neck of the young officer in the driving seat, who at that moment reached up to rub and scrub at his neck as if he felt her eyes there. Her eyes shifted to the wrist of the hand he had hold of the steering wheel with, to where his pulse point throbbed and she thought she could hear its drumming. The doctor forced her eyes to the scene outside of the window and the fist around her stomach began to wring her out.

Maura caught only a glimpse of Jane as they arrived at BPD headquarters before several people descended on the Detective. Someone that Maura realised quickly must be the mother that Sargeant Korsak had referred to and a young officer with a strong family resemblance, who Maura had to assume was a brother or cousin. More likely a brother from the way he embraced Jane so fiercely. A number of other Detectives and officers had joined the group to speak with Jane, she had been forced to relinquish responsibilty of Charles Hoyt to a couple of the more mature officers, only with the condition that Korsak would supervise every move.

Maura found a seat in a corridor as she watched the scene, as she often did, with a keen analytically eye, looking for clues to who the people around Jane really where and the types of relationships they had. Anything to distract her from the twist and turns of her guts and the dryness of her mouth. Jane was swept away by the crowd with only a quick apologetic look in Maura's direction and a wave that promised she would return. At least Maura hoped so.

Maura got herself a drink from the water cooler which was the only other thing in the hallway. Even before she put the liquid to her lips she knew this would in no way sate her thirst. Her thirst was for something else entirely. She began to tap her foot in agitation, a pathetic effort to spend some of the extra energy she could feel building inside her. Just as she had started to twist her hands together and begun battle with herself about fleeing into the night, Jane reappeared.

"Hey." Jane said, quickly kneeling before Maura. "You look sick. Is it bad?" She had taken Maura's hand in her own and looked up into the Doctors ashen face.

Maura shook her head unconvincingly. " I'll be fine..." As she tried to stand she swayed to one side and Jane leaped to her feet to hold Maura steady.

"Whoah there Doc." Jane called, tone tinged with amusement. She moved in closer, brushing Maura's hair behind one ear and bending to speak lowly into it. "Do you think you can make it until we get back to my place?"

Maura frowned in her confusion. "Of course, I'm just tired."

"Sure." Jane said. "A lot happened. I told the guys that I'd take care of you until tomorrow and then they wanna speak to you themselves. Just what they are required to do, no big deal. I explained everything."

As Maura stepped away from her chair and tried to walk the length of the hall Jane moved into her side wrapping a hand around her waist.

"Frankie is going to take us home." Jane informed Maura, not sure if she was even hearing her at this point. "You'll be alright." She assured.

Xxxx

Maura couldn't recall biting Jane this time. She knew she must have done so, as she felt herself resurface. She could taste the blood, she could taste the relief, the pain having died away completely. Maura could hear the thunder in Jane's heart, could feel the woman's fingers tracing line's just above her hip, her hand curled beneath the borrowed sweater Maura wore.

They had made it through Jane's door only to sink as one into the sofa. Maura had a hazy memory of Jane kissing her and of being pulled down to straddle Jane's lap but she didn't know how long they had sat like this or how long she had fed. Maura's eyes shot open now.

"Jane!" She called, panicked. Seeing a curious but lazy expression on the face of the woman beneath her and feeling more relief. "You're alright?"

Jane shrugged. "Oh yeah." She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Maura. "I'm very alright."

Maura saw quickly the sight of the bite, Jane had two familiar puncture marks, small and round and perfectly spaced, high up on her left breast. Maura ran her finger lightly over the damage and shook her head looking for the memory.

"I don't remember!" She said anguished. "I don't remember biting you!"

"It's okay." Jane assured. "You were pretty out of it by the time we got home, I'm sorry...Frankie was too busy yapping and the traffic wasn't great..."

"But I should remember." Maura jumped in.

"It was fine, I made you do it, really, you didn't jump me or anything Maur. I knew what you needed and I made sure you got it." Jane said simply.

"How did you do that exactly?" Maura asked, genuinely needing to know.

"I kissed you." Jane said. "I knew that would...lead to...this." Jane indicated the bite.

Maura was still reeling from all the new information, so much so that she hadn't really even thought about this, about the fact that her feeding and her sex drive all seemed to be mixed up together. Maura tried to get up, put some space between her and Jane so that she could think, but Jane held onto her, still with a strength that seemed, and was, unnatural for a woman of her size.

"It can't go on like this." Maura said regretfully. "I can't keep using you for...feeding."

Jane shrugged. "We'll work something out." She said calmly. "It'll be fine for a little while, you didn't take too much and I still have my helpful Wolfy replenishing power for a few more days at least."

Maura shot the question with her eyes.

"I mean, I heal fast, I have like extra wolf reserves or something. You've seen it right?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Maura nodded. "But it isn't fair... And if I don't remember, how do I know I'll always stop?"

This is what had really been troubling the Doctor since she had come around.

"Did I seem responsive to you? do you think there was some kind of dissociative break? Would you be able to spot the signs of a Psychotic episode?..."

Before Maura could continue Jane raised a hand.

"Normal rules don't apply here Maura, forget what you knew before, forget what the text books told you, this is new ground."

"In which case, we should proceed with caution, we have no frame of reference..." Maura looked into Jane's face and was pulled back to her main concern. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jane smiled confidently.

"I can look after myself Maura, believe me, if I wanted you to stop, you'd stop." Jane said more firmly.

Jane pulled Maura back toward her and kissed her lips soundly as if sealing some kind of bargain, then nuzzled her face into the smaller woman's neck. Maura couldn't help but relax against her.

"I can't believe you still smell so good." Jane groaned, half pleasure, half pain.

"Well a night in a barn isn't ideal but I'm glad it hasn't bothered you too much.." Maura said, her mood lightening at Jane's compliment.

"No...I mean." Jane cut in. "I smell you...really smell you...like..." Jane moved in closer and buried her face in Maura's hair and then her neck. "You smell of the cleaning fluid in the lab, of the perfume that your mother bought you in Paris, of the strawberries you feed to your turtle..." Jane pulled her face away and a blush crept into her cheeks. "Of me." She grinned.

Maura was stunned, how could Jane know these things?

"Tortoise." She corrected automatically. "You can do that...?"

Jane nodded. "It's more powerful around this time...but yeah." Jane shook her head ruefully. "I just didn't expect you to still smell so good. The Vamps I've met so far..."

"They don't smell good?" Maura pushed her on inquisitively.

"Him." Jane said darkly. "His stench, makes me want to be sick, I can smell them all, every one, what he did to them. He reeks of it." She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Will that...with that happen to me? Will I change like that...my scent...everything?" Maura worried.

"Hey, I told you I am not an expert. I just know that he smells of what he's done, everyone does, so I guess it depends on you...on what you do...next." Jane reasoned.

Maura nodded. That seemed to make sense. But what would she do next? Hoyt had said something back in the barn that she couldn't get out of her head. She returned to it again and again, each time more fearful of it's truth than the last. A growing fear, like a weed he had planted.

"Maura." Jane said sharply, trying to bring the Doctor back to her. "What is it?"

"He said that we were alike, him and I." Maura fidgeted with the fragile chain of necklace around her throat. "What if he's right? What if that's why he chose me?"

"Listen to me, you are nothing like that monster." Jane said vehemently, she clasped Maura's hands fiercely."I am so sorry Maura."

Maura frowned in confusion. "Why should you be sorry?"

"Because, the reason he chose you...was me." Jane said, her voice trembled at the end.

More confusion. "What do you mean? He couldn't have known you would find me... Or that you would want to help me? Could he...and maybe it would have been that way...with anyone...?"

"No." Jane said clearly. "He knows me...better than anyone. He knew it...he knew that you would be the one. As much as I knew it when I saw you...even before that, when I felt you."

"How Jane, How could he know you?" Maura asked doubtfully.

"He knows...because he tasted me." Jane said, her voice low, words sticking in her throat, thick with disgust. "After he set that thing on me...he...he came so close to me...I thought that was it...and then, he tasted me." Jane pulled at the front of the overalls, popping it open to reveal her chest and letting her fingers trace over one lone scar running from just inside her hip bone, the few inches down to where it met her groin.

"The only wound that doesn't completely heal, the one that turned me." Jane said simply.

An image flashed behind Maura's eyes of Charles Hoyt bending slowly and licking his tongue through the open wound to taste Jane's blood. It was so clear, she was unsure if it was imagination or a flashback that she was picking up from Jane. If she could do that? There was so much she was yet to learn and somewhere within that excited her.

Maura let her fingers follow the path that Jane's had taken, feeling the raised skin of the scarred flesh, then back up along the silvery line before she wrapped her hand around Jane's waist.

"So you think that, because he tasted you, he knows you? He knows what you feel?"

Jane nodded. "I know it. I felt it...he took something from me. I couldn't be sure what it was until now, but with you...he must have known..."

"I have tasted you Jane." The sentence felt like silk on her tongue.

"I know." Jane said, holding herself together just barely. "I remember."

Maura's hand ran lightly up Jane's body, stopping at the breast, almost cupping. "Do I have some secret intimate knowledge of you now?" Maura asked.

Jane carefully let a breath out through her nose. "I'm not sure...I suppose...when you learn to tune into it."

"I want to know you Jane." Maura told her slowly, fully aware of the effect her words were having on the wolfish woman. "I want to know you more...to know you best." Maura said as she arched her back and pressed herself against Jane, hoping physical contact could help her with that knowledge.

The growl rumbled deeply through Jane as she stood, with Maura wrapping around her waist and carried the smaller woman into her bedroom.

_**A/N- Thank you so much for all follows/faves and reviews, I'm sorry I didn't have chance to get back to you all directly as I normally do, but I am juggling 3 stories at the moment and all the real life craziness of Christmas is settling in...argh!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Howl 7

_A/N- Sorry guys I know it has been a while, if you are reading this then thank you for sticking with me!_

Maura's supple skin was pale enough to hold a certain glow in the waning moonlight. Jane traced a finger over the groups of freckles that were scattered across her skin from her shoulders to her hip and Maura felt something inside her leap to the surface wherever Jane's finger tip stroked, maybe her blood, maybe something more.

Jane had started out tentatively, holding back, trying always to keep her cool, keep the wolf at bay. But Maura had witnessed this containment and it had only served to make her more brazen, more determined to bring the beast out. A push and then a pull, back and forth, each time a little harder, a little further, pushing and testing.

"Let it come." She whispered against Jane's ear as she dipped, her hair and the scent of her sweat surrounding Jane and flooding her every sense from where she sat astride Jane, rolling her hips rhythmically against her.

Jane moaned and shifted beneath Maura, raising one leg so that her foot was braced against the bed and her thigh tensed and flexed, Maura accepted the invitation and moved herself over onto Jane's leg to ride out the wave of her next orgasm.

As Maura came again, she eyed the darker toned beauty beneath her and moved to lay her body so that every naked inch of her was pressed against a part of Jane, crushing her slightly but not unpleasantly. Jane's arms wrapping possessively around her, lips finding her neck.

"Jane, I want all of you." Maura said seriously. "Stop holding back, I can handle it."

"Not tonight." Jane said. "It's too soon...in a couple of days...I'll be more myself."

"Maybe." Maura admitted. "Or maybe you could be more of yourself now?" Maura tried,

and without giving Jane time to think about it she moved off her onto the bed and moved to roll Jane on to her front, a task that she could not complete without Jane's willingness, even with her vamp strength.

Maura knelt in the space between Jane's legs and spread her hands out over Jane's back, dragging her nails down over shoulders and the dip that was the small of her back to the very top of Jane's ass. Maura playfully bit at Jane's butt cheek and had a distracting vision of herself drinking from here. But not now. Maura hadn't fed since they had first came back to the apartment, she wanted this to be separate and she found that Jane sustained her in a different and equally potent way.

Maura dragged one hand beneath Jane now against her ready, waiting, centre and Jane buried her face into the pillow and came up onto her knees slightly. Jane wouldn't usually give herself up so willingly to a lover, but she found to her own surprise that she trusted Maura already.

Xxxx

"What are you thinking?" Jane asked, as Maura finally fell quiet and still, on her back beside Jane, cooling down for a moment, like an overheated engine, Jane could almost see the release of steam.

"Just, about what happens next. How can I go back to my job, to my life after this? How am I going to survive? You have been helping me so far Jane but what happens when you go back to your life and I have to go back to mine?" Maura asked. "I am very uncomfortable with the unknown, I have plans, long term plans, goals and I do not adapt very well to sudden change." Maura frowned.

Jane had turned onto her side to watch Maura's face as she spoke. "We'll work it out together." Jane said simply, not realising the effect that statement had on Maura, her unbeating heart.

Maura mirrored Jane's position, rolling onto her side and leaning into a kiss and just like that she was ready to go again, troubling thoughts of the future driven from her mind.

xxx

Maura raised up like an offering on the edge of the mattress, wondering fleetingly how they had wound up almost at the foot of the bed, her head hanging slightly over the side as Jane worked her way back up to Maura's throat, sliding her hands roughly over Maura's buttocks. Maura felt an insatiable appetite, an unquenchable thirst, it was unrelenting and the moment that she felt the peace of being sated she also felt the stirring at the seed of new hunger. Jane was at once, not enough and too much for her.

Maura took a deep breath that of course did nothing to restore her and something inside her suddenly prickled, a new instinct, a warning, letting her know that dawn had broken, that she should be alert to the danger of the sunlight. Jane's curtains were heavy, lined, a clear sign of someone accustomed to working shifts and snatching sleep when she could get it.

Sleep had not crossed Maura's mind since they entered the apartment, she supposed she didn't need it anymore, not the same way as she had anyway, they had fucked all night, she should be tired, spent, exhausted. She should be hurting, raw, stung and yet the night had been testament to this new level of endurance, in more ways than one.

Jane's enhanced hearing suddenly picked up a sound that made her ear twitch, a new sound, the mechanism of the lock on her front door. Someone had just let themselves into her apartment. Jane pushed firmly against Maura, who thought this was just another move in their sparring and pushed back harder. Jane growled lightly, part frustration that she had to break away, she tore her lips from Maura's.

"My Mothers here!" Jane explained, her eyes wild.

Maura looked momentarily confused, until she took in the sight of Jane scrabbling off the bed and retrieving a sheet that she unceremoniously tossed at Maura just before the door to the bedroom slowly opened and Angela Rizzoli's eyes popped around the opening.

"Jane?!" Angela said as she took in the scene. Maura struggling to wrap the twisted sheet around herself and Jane wearing nothing but a pillow and a smile.

"Ma, what the hell are you doing here so early? I thought someone was breaking in." Jane joked.

"I didn't want you to be alone, your first morning back. I guess I didn't need to worry." Angela raised a brow at Maura, who held the sheet more tightly around herself and tried to hold her chin high.

"Ma, this is Maura." Jane introduced quietly.

"Maybe now I am understanding how you were able to stay away from your worried family for so long." Angela said in a tone of disapproval.

"No." Jane said quickly. "Maura and I only met a couple of days..." Jane cringed as she heard the admission.

"Really?!" Angela said. "Well, it seems a little too late to be asking you ...Maura?...exactly what your intentions are toward my daughter?..." Angela said as she held her hands out to the very air in the room that was thick with their hours of lustful gluttony.

"Ma!" Jane rolled her eyes dramatically. "At least let us get dressed. Get out of here."

Angela reluctantly left the bedroom and moved back to lie in wait for the pair in the other room.

Jane stumbled around the room, pulling on some clothes. "Sorry about that Maura, My Ma has never really been able to grasp the complexities of a little privacy."

Maura watched Jane with interest. The more she was seeing of Jane, particularly now they had returned to Boston, the more undeniably human the woman became to her. This exchange with her mother was one more thing that showed Jane's softer side. It only served to remind Maura that her life in Boston was nothing like this and that she had strangely felt more human, more alive since she had met Jane, in fact since she had her encounter with Charles Hoyt.

Jane found Maura a clean sweater and some sweat pants. "I'm sorry they're not what you would normally wear, I can take you home later and you can change into something less comfortable." Jane offered.

Maura pulled on the too big clothing and Jane reached out to help her straighten her hair, which somehow resulted in Maura being wrapped once again in Jane's arms and one kiss turning to two and three.

"Mmmm" Jane said, tasting Maura again. "We need to..." Another kiss. "Before my.." Maura's turn now. "comes in here again."

Maura pulled away reluctantly now, knowing she shouldn't press her unfair charm advantage.

"I'm not joking." Jane admitted, taking Maura by the hand and leading her in to face the music.

Xxxx

"And you met my daughter just a couple of days ago?" Angela questioned.

Maura nodded. "That's correct."

"How exactly?" Angela said, her arms folded neatly.

"I...was in some trouble...and Jane helped me out... She gave me a place to stay..." Maura chose her worlds carefully.

"And then Maura helped me out in return..." Jane cut in.

Angela brows rose into her hair again. "Well I saw that much..."

"No, I mean with Hoyt. Maura helped me bring him in." Jane said, hoping this would win Maura some brownie points with the elder Rizzoli and also help to convey to her that this was not an ordinary hook up, that Jane felt something more than that.

Angela seemed to consider Maura again. "What exactly was it that you said you did again?" Angela asked.

"She's a Doctor Ma, I told you." Jane said impatiently.

"There are a lot of different kinds of Doctors Jane...what kind are you Dr Isles?" Angela asked.

Maura was saved by the ringing of her phone and Jane stumbled across the room to answer.

"Rizzoli?" Jane shot into the phone, keeping one eye on her mother.

"Rizzoli? This is Lieutenant Cavanaugh, we have a situation here Jane." Her bosses voice sounded serious.

"What is it?" Jane asked quickly, her voice telling the room that something was wrong. "Is it Hoyt? Don't tell me it's Hoyt."

"He escaped, we have no idea where he is, could only have been a few minutes ago." Cavanaugh assured and even as he spoke Jane heard the sirens headed in their direction, three squad cars, they would be here soon. No hiding this from her mother then.

"He couldn't...Korsak wouldn't have let him...Where's Korsak?" Jane asked sharply.

"On his way to the hospital..." Cavanaugh admitted.

"How bad?" Jane asked quickly.

"Pretty bad. Hoyt cut him, there was a lot of blood, but we got to him fast. He could be fine. He's tough." Cavanaugh said kindly, trying to comfort her in his own small way.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jane swore as she felt a wave of sickness rise from her stomach. She couldn't do this again. She couldn't see her friend die. Not when she should have been there. She should have killed that bastard last night.

Maura had crossed to Jane's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, concern and sympathy evident in her eyes. Jane flashed her a warning, her jaw tightening and stepped back from her touch.

"If you want to go to the hospital when the cavalry arrives..." Cavanaugh began.

"No." Jane said. "No, I have to find him."

"We have everybody on it Rizzoli, my best men." Cavanaugh told her certainly.

"Yeah, well now you have your best woman on it." Jane said slamming the phone back in place.

The sound of sirens grew loud outside and Angela dashed to the window to find that the vehicles were gathering outside Jane's apartment.

"What is this? Whats happening Janie?" Angela said, panic rising.

"Ma, everything is going to be okay. It's just work, I have to go and take care of something. I want you to stay here okay. Wait right here until I get back. Frankie is here now and he is gonna stay with you." Jane said calmly.

Right on cue a thumping fist sounded on the door and a voice called out Jane's name. Jane pulled the door open to admit her brother.

"Stay with Ma!" She barked the order at him as she moved past him.

"Jane!" Maura called, rushing past Frankie and after Jane into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"I am going hunting!" Jane said and her eyes darkened, her smile was savage. Maura realised that she was looking into the face of the wolf.

XXX

_A/N- Thanks for reading, I am still enjoying this one and you won't have so long to wait for the next update. xx_


End file.
